Lost and Found
by Kisaki Ichijouji
Summary: Taiora. Matt and Sora break up when Matt has to go on tour. Sora and Tai get together. What will happen when Matt returns early from his tour so he can get back with Sora, not realizing she's with Taichi? Jealous Matt in later chapters. ^_^ PG-13 because


A/N: Oh, skip waiting to post stuff. I'll post whenever I want to. ^_^ Anyway, this is a Taiora, and that's about all you need to know. Ta-ta.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Digimon. And I know it. -.-;  
  
**Lost and Found**  
Chapter One  
~*~*~*~  
  
Raindrops splattered against Sora Takenouchi's window. The red-haired girl was lying on her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. Her boyfriend Matt had broken up with her only a few hours ago. He was to go on a tour and it would have been too hard to keep their relationship going. Of course they had both agreed that it was for the best but it still hurt Sora to know that it was over.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"But, Matt..."  
  
"Sora, I know how you feel. It's hard for me too." Said the blonde as he took his girlfriend into his arms to try and comfort her.  
  
She buried her head in his chest. "Do you really have to leave?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Sora...I promised my band that I would go on this tour. I have to go with them... I promised. But I'll be back, and then maybe we can hook up again. What do you say?"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Sora!!" The girl's mom called, interrupting Sora's thoughts. "Sora, your friend Tai is here to see you." She continued, knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. "Sora?"  
  
"Can you tell him I don't really feel like talking right now?" She asked, burying her head in her pillow.  
  
"But, Sora, dear. It seems like it's important." She begged her daughter to see her friend.  
  
Getting up from her bed, Sora looked in the mirror and wiped away her tears. She couldn't let Tai see her this way. "Ok, mom." She finally agreed, trying to steady her shaky breathing. "Tell him he can come in."  
  
"Sora?" The brown-haired boy asked, peeking around the door before entering the room. "I heard about you and Matt..." He mentioned solemnly. Tai looked to see if Ms. Takenouchi was still there; she wasn't. "I'm really sorry." He said, walking over to Sora. "Do you think you'll be ok?" He questioned, concerned for his best friend.  
  
"I'll be fine, Tai." Sora tried to smile, but failed. "Really..." She commented, looking away.  
  
"This isn't the Sora I'm so fond of." Tai replied.  
  
Sora gasped and turned to look him in the eye. He appeared entirely serious.  
  
"Fond...of?" She inquired, thinking it over in her head.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Tai admitted nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. "Maybe this isn't the right time to tell you how I feel... After all, you still love Matt. It wouldn't be right for me to try and convince you otherwise."  
  
Sora looked at her feet, then back at Tai. "You know...I _do_ miss Matt..."  
  
Tai's eyes saddened. He didn't have a chance when compared to the one and only Matt Ishida. He was a singer, good-looking, and had all the girls after him, while Tai was just an after-school soccer player and retired leader.  
  
"But," Sora continued, bringing a look of hope to the ex-leader's eyes. "Deep down, when I'm really honest with myself...I don't think Matt and I were meant to be... It was most likely just a silly crush...but Tai, I think that maybe...there could be something more between the two of us."  
  
"Do you...mean it, Sora?" Wondered Tai aloud. "I don't want to be the one blamed for coming between you and Matt."  
  
"Tai, Matt and I aren't together anymore... You don't have to worry about ruining any relationship of mine." She grinned, realizing she _did_ have feelings for Taichi. "Unless of course you are thinking of ending ours."  
  
The brown-haired boy looked up at Sora and smiled. "I don't want _that_ to happen."  
  
With that he wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend.  
  
~~Ok, I want to finish this but I need to know what you think. Let me know in a review ok? Thanks!! ^_^  
Kisaki Ichijouji~~  



End file.
